


Athánatos

by coeruleus



Category: Assassin’s Creed, The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Crossover, F/F, Historical Accuracy, I blame the isu, Immortality, More tags to be added, Not Beta Read, POV Shifting, Temporary Character Death, immortality hurts what do you expect, in most parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeruleus/pseuds/coeruleus
Summary: 'Immortals are never alien to one another.'immortality is the heaviest burden one person to bear. Companionship can lighten the weight but destiny will be the one to test that very bond.Kassandra, Keeper of the staff, carries the weight of atlas on her shoulders. The words of her father echoing in her mind with every choice she makes. Her destiny and heritage was the cause of her immortality. Andromache of Scythia does not know why immortality was bestowed upon her but carries the weight all the same.When the pair meet at the banks of the blood-red Granicus, the threads of history become tangled between the two warriors and their fates.
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Kassandra, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Kassandra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Banks of the Granicus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to my new fic! 
> 
> I try to stick to canon but since it’s a crossover I have to bend the rules ever so slightly. I don’t go into the lore that much so even if you’ve only watched/player one of the materials, you should be able to understand. 
> 
> Some words!  
> -Athánatos is Greek for immortal or “without death”  
> -Pater means father  
> -Aletheia is truth but also the consciousness in Kassandras staff
> 
> I appreciate any and all feedback and thank you so so much for reading ♡

How long had she walked this world alone? How many years since she had left Scythia? How many people had she killed, and how many times had she herself been killed? The centuries had passed like minutes, they blurred together, memories of specifics fading over the years until they were nothing but a foggy mess within her mind. 

A small part of her wished that perhaps she would find someone who was like her. Someone she wouldn’t have to bury after a lifetime. When Alexander was marching across Asia Minor she went along behind the mighty army. She followed the wars, the fighting, looking over abandoned battlefields for a lonely and afraid fallen soldier who had gasped awake, ravens picking at the wounds of their friends whereas theirs had healed miraculously.

Andromache walked along the banks of the Granicus, the river ran red with the blood of both mighty armies. With the battle won, Alexander took half of Asia Minor and his army continued their steady march across the land. That man’s hubris was going to be his downfall. The thought once crossed her mind that perhaps Alexander was like her. Why else would someone put their life at risk over and over again in the search for glory? Perhaps he knew he wouldn’t die no matter what his enemies threw his way. She kept an eye on her surroundings, watching the cliffs for perhaps a stray archer who eyed the battlefield even after all the living soldiers had left. Well, almost all the living it seemed as Andromache caught sight of another walking the battlefield. A woman walked along the banks of the river, kneeling down as she appeared to be looking for something. Perhaps she was tracking something or someone.

The woman was dressed in the usual garb of a mercenary. Blades at her belt, mismatched armour, and a deep red shawl draped across her shoulders. She wore her hair in a long braid over her shoulder, the braid barely moving as she extended her arm. An eagle swooped down from the sky to land, squawking and preening its feathers before flying up as the woman stood. 

She turned towards the cliffs, she must have spotted someone as her stance changed into one ready for a fight. She drew her blades, head snapped up in attention to her surroundings. The archer drew quicker and an arrow struck the mercenary right through her throat, she gasped, then choked and spluttered. She stumbled, struggling to stand as she looked up at the figure on the cliffside before falling in a heap, blood pooling around her head.

Andromache rushed to take out the archer that resided on the cliff top in case he was after her but instead struck the mercenary. She pulled her bowstring taut and loosed an arrow that struck him through the eyehole of the disfigured mask he wore. She returned to the woman, dragging her off the road. Shock filled Andromache as the woman took a rattling breath, blood bubbling out of the wound. Taking in her own deep breath, she gripped the arrow before snapping it in half and removing the bloody splinters. After another shaking breath, Andromache knew that she had found someone like her.

Immortal.

Kassandra gasped, eyes opening and the sunlight blinding her, body aching with pain. The winged pendant burned against her chest, the heat like the furnaces of Hephaestus under her armour. The warrior clutched at her chest, taking in gasping breaths. The Order had found her and she had been lazy, tired, and not watching her back, so it cost her. The image of the masked archer staring down at her from the cliff as they let the arrow loose from the bow. She could still taste the blood in her mouth, the warm metallic taste filling her throat and choking her lungs. She breezed her hand over the now healed wound at her bloody throat. Fragments of an arrow laying next to her, covered in blood. Her neck, her throat, and her hair all covered with blood. Her blood. 

As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she became aware of the person looking over her, her weight leaning on the hilt of a labrys. The dark-haired woman studied her face. Kassandra reached for her blade. This woman had just seen her die and then return to life. She gripped her blade, pushing herself up and standing, stumbling on her feet before standing up straight to look down at her. 

“It’s shocking the first time it happens.” The unnamed woman spoke, standing and looking Kassandra in the eyes. She was shorter than the Spartan woman, dark hair tied back into a messy updo and her scaled golden armour sparked in the sunlight. 

“Who are you and what do you mean by the first time?” Kassandra spoke, keeping her hand on the hilt of her blade, cautious of the woman. For someone who had just watched another person heal from the brink of death, she was incredibly calm, which caused Kassandra to become even more suspicious of this mystery woman. The only people she had crossed that were this calm were those in the Cult and Order, and they had all met the tips of her blades.

“First time you die. You feel the wounds tear your flesh and you feel the warmth fade out of your body and then suddenly,” She clicked her fingers, “you wake up. Wounds healed as if a blade had never touched your body. Or in your case, an arrow to the throat.”

Kassandra raised her brow and a small smile crept at her lips, “All I got from that is you must be a poet, sounds like you spoke the words right out of Sophocles’s mouth. I don’t know your name or why you are wandering around a battlefield, but your words have captured me.”

Andromache cast her eyes in Kassandra’s direction. “Andromache of Scythia. I could ask you the same thing. What’s your name and why are you here?”

“Kassandra. I’m here to—“ she began, “Of?” the woman interjected. “Pardon?”

“Kassandra of?” Andromache eyed her armour. It carried no indication of place which intrigued the Scythian.

“Nowhere. I come from no  _ polis _ . I take my own path through life, doing what I please whenever and wherever. I’m here to...to follow Alexander...I’m looking for someone amongst his army.” Her excuse was partially a lie, she was following his army but she was looking for two of his generals that were part of the Order. If they had enough influence she would hate to see what horrors would follow the army. She had already seen what they left in their wake but Aletheia had warned her that a gruesome fate would befall the world if she didn’t stop them.

Andromache looked at her, brow raised as she studied the woman’s sharp face. “I’m searching for this battlefield, looking for people like me.”

“People from Scythia?” Kassandra pulled the cording from her hair, running her fingers through her bloody strands as she attempted to rid herself of the tangles. She braided it once more after rinsing out the blood. 

“People who are without death.” She watched the warrior carefully as she spoke. Kassandra’s blood ran cold and she paused her movements. She looked to Andromache, amber eyes narrowing and focusing in on her. 

“Without death?” She spoke, hand moving to the hilt of her weapon once more. “Who  _ exactly  _ are you?” She spoke through gritted teeth.

“My name is Andromache, I was born in Scythia before you, your mother or anyone you know was born. When I was thirty winters old, I took a blade to my stomach. I bled out alone and for a moment, I died. Then I woke up, my wounds were healed and I was more alive than the day I was born.” The woman watched Kassandra carefully, keeping an eye on her blades in case she drew them. It was the woman’s deceptively calm stance that made her look up into her amber eyes. “This...this isn’t the first time you have died, is it?” 

Kassandra studied the woman carefully. Her eyes trailed down from her face to her neck, noticing the collection of scars. She looked at the woman’s axe, the ornate engravings shining in the sunlight just like her brilliantly crafted armour did. Kassandra looked back up at her face, seeing the slight golden glint in her grey eyes. Perhaps it was the sixth sense that Aletheia went on about, but a feeling of trust washed over Kassandra. Whoever this woman was, she told the truth of her ordeal. She stayed silent for a moment, hoping for Aletheia to give her some conformation. Nothing but her own thoughts swam in her head as the Isu woman offered no advice. Typical. 

“Fifth I think. Definitely didn’t expect it to be with a single arrow.” She laughed slightly in an attempt to brush off the anger she was feeling for being caught off guard. “Hurts like Hades every damn time.” She rolled her head to the side, hearing a small crack and the aching pain pulsating in her neck starting to subside. 

“You and I are incredibly similar then.” Andromache put her axe away, securing it on the strapping on her back and looked at the woman, “except that five is perhaps five hundred, I forget. But I’m—I was also looking for someone in Alexander’s army, but it seems as though I found what I was looking for with you.” She was struggling to find the words, “I found someone like me, someone who can’t die. Gods, it’s been so long.” 

“How long?” Kassandra couldn’t help but feel that same sense of relief. The other woman had clearly been alone longer 

“Long enough that I can’t remember how many winters passed.” Andromache looked at the other warrior with a small smile creeping across her face, her eyes bright with tears of relief brimming. 

She had finally found someone. Finally.

——

Kassandra prodded the fire, sparks rising up into the vast night sky. The pair had set up camp by a cliffside. Kassandras’ damp hair hung loose over her shoulder and her weapons sat to her side. She watched the flames intently before her attention snapped to Andromache as she spoke.

“How old were you when you first died?” Andromache leant against the flat of a large rock, watching Kassandra’s face shift into a frown, the firelight flickering in her eyes. Kassandra sat back and took a breath. Even after decades she still struggled to put it into words what her life was. “Eighty...I fell in battle, I’d spent all my years fighting and I met my end at the end of someone’s blade.”

“Eighty? You look young for your age.” Kassandra looked at Andromache after hearing her speak. She took a breath. Was she really planning on doing this? Revealing her secret to a woman she barely knew. She hadn’t killed her even when she had the opportunity to. Shutting her eyes and focusing on the pendant around her neck, she wrapped her and around the staff, its striking form taking shape like vines wrapping together. It emitted a xanthous light when fully formed into a winged staff, twin snakes curling around it. 

She released her breath and opened her eyes, looking to Andromache as the golden light faded from her eyes. “It’s complicated, to say the least.” She gestured to the staff. “I took on my  _ paters _ burden when I was twenty-nine. It’s hard to say. Even then time blurred together because of the constant fighting.” She sat back and looked at the staff, “I’ll spare you the details because even sometimes I find myself confused about what it all means but the short of it is I carry the staff, keep the balance and then pass it to the heir whenever she eventually turns up. Till then, can’t die. I thought dying hurt but gods does it hurt to come back…” She trailed off and cleared her throat “well, that’s the short version.” 

“If that’s the short version, what on earth is the long version?” Andromache looked at the staff and then at Kassandra. The woman chuckled slightly, shifting the staff from one hand to the other, the light from the weapon catching on her face, “I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you.”

“hmmm really? Try me.” Andromache looked at Kassandra from across the flames. The woman gave a small smile and the staff returned back to its pendant form and the gold light faded. “Perhaps another time, tell me about yourself.”

Andromache looked at her before leaning back against the rocks and turning her gaze to the sky “I found out I was unable to die after a woman I saw as my mother betrayed me.” She kept her eyes on the night sky, “she ordered the others in our clan to kill me after a battle. She was terrified that I would seize power from her after I had torn through the ranks of our enemies.” 

Kassandra sat in silence as she listened. Her and Andromache had more in common that she first thought. On the surface, the pair were both warriors. But underneath, they had both experienced betrayal, loss and pain from their burden of immortality.

“She drove her blade into my stomach and watched as the life faded from my eyes and I bled out in the mud. When life came back to me, even though I was terrified, I had to stay still since they were still there. They left and I slowly picked myself up from the muck, my hands covered in my own blood.” She looked over to Kassandra, “well, that’s the short version.” a smile crept onto her lips as she mocked Kassandra.

Kassandra looked at her through the flames, a small smirk on her lips, “I’d hate to hear the long version.” She took a sip from her water skin, standing and walking around the fire to sit next to the Scythian.

“You and I are not just similar in the fact that we can’t die. We have both experienced pain, betrayal and loss. You more than most I’m sure.” She leaned back against the rock and looked up at the sky. “It feels nice to have someone.” She looked at Andromache. She wasn’t lying but she wasn’t telling all. Even though she trusted this woman. She couldn’t let herself open up to her just yet. The sheer sense of relief she felt deep in her soul that she wouldn’t be alone for once. For once she’d have someone to relate to.

“You can’t imagine the relief I feel having someone else.” Andromache looked to the misthios, “I agree. We do have a lot more in common than just immortality.” She mused and looked to the sky “Perhaps the gods brought us together. Or fate.”

“The gods have given me nothing but trouble. I’m not one for fates but just this once I’ll make an exception.” Kassandra smiled at the sky, sparks dancing amongst the stars.

Fate had brought the pair together. 


	2. Babylonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 328 BCE, Babylon
> 
> Two warriors make their way to the city at the heart of the empire. A city plagued by the deceitful order of ancients. romance sparks and tensions grow. And a man named alexander makes everything a lot harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and welcome to another chapter!
> 
> This is a long one so strap in! i hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> you can find the playlist for this fic here:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mHOPPv6XNahvuf3YUHL1y?si=CP1lZV1iQO2JH919edYm7g

Contrasted against the endless blue of a cloudless sky, a solitary golden eagle cried out, flapping her strong wings to move higher into the sky. The sun blazed brightly across the desert. Below, two figures moved through the valley on horseback. 

"Eagle bearer is self-explanatory, Agiad is strange because that would mean you are royalty, but I am stuck on the Second wolf of Sparta. What kind of epithet is that?” Andromache glanced over at Kassandra as they rode through the valley, mountains rising around them. The shadows cast provided some relief from the scorching sun and the oppressive heat of the Arabian desert. 

Kassandra gazed over at her, a smile tugging on her lips. “I could ask the same about Andromache the God-Killer.” She raised a brow at the other warrior, her own hair was pulled back into a long braid down her back, leather cording binding her deep brown hair, golden necklace flashing in the sun.

“You tell me first and maybe I’ll tell you mine.” Andromache eyed Kassandra with a small smile on her lips, “tell me about the second wolf of Sparta.” 

Kassandra looked at her, a small glint in her eyes. The pair had been travelling together for almost six winters now. Sharing stories and spending their nights under the vast starry sky. Kassandra would not admit out loud but the sense of relief that had washed over her when Andromache told her about her immortality. There was always the possibility Aletheia had been wrong in her ‘calculations’. No one was meant to be alone, no matter mortal or immortal. Even if fate had not been the force that brought them together, Kassandra felt her heavy heart grow lighter and warmer every moment she spent with the Scythian. She had felt this feeling many times, especially before she took on the burden of the staff. She kept her growing admiration tucked away. Every smile and story shared was like a wave from a wine-dark sea wearing down her hardened heart of stone. She still had a duty to fulfil and she would allow her heart to get in the way of the task at hand. 

Kassandra had dealt her blows to the order, taking out two of Alexander's generals before they could corrupt the young conqueror's mind into doing their bidding. She gave a silent prayer to whatever god would still listen to her that she had killed them in time. That they had not shown him the secrets of the ones who came before. If they had Aletheia hadn’t spoken a word to Kassandra. The woman had been silent for some time, not responding to Kassnadra’s questions. The last time the Isu woman had spoken to her was many winters past, she had taken on her physical form. In the commanders’ cabin of a mighty trireme as it bore the brunt of the storm.  _ “Stop the order, stop the Macedonian.” _ her words echoed in the misthios’ mind. Kassandra tracked the order members down with vicious intent and they met their demise at the end of her and Andromaches blades.

They had ended the sorry lives of two main members of a larger branch of the order. Alexander's generals. Those deaths would lead the warrior duo to three more members in the same branch of the deceitful order. They now all lay dead and yet she was still unclear of how many more wandered this earth. 

She had told Andromache of the cult and the order, the conspiracy of the two and how it was her duty to make sure no one suffered as she had. She trusted her with this information with the story of the two children of house agiad that were thrown off taygetos in order to set the cults plans in motion. The order, the cult, were all the same to Kassandra, a stain to be purged from the earth, a stain that had caused her so much pain. To keep the balance in the world she had to keep them from gaining any more allies. 

“My adoptive father, Nikolas was a general in Sparta, I got a contract to kill him. I didn’t, for some reason, I didn’t kill him. He dropped his helmet as he left. Giving me a warning and I never saw him again. He died as a nobody on some far-flung island. When Sparta went to war again, I took his place.” Kassandra spoke the venom in her voice fading as she looked over at Andromache, “I became the second wolf as by law I was his daughter.” 

Andromache looked at Kassandra, a small grin on her lips “not the story I was expecting. I thought you tamed a wolf or two and that’s where the name came from.”

A small laugh came from Kassandra who looked down, a smile tugging at her lips, “I did tame a wolf. Found her as an injured cub whose mother had been killed by some hoplites. So I took her into my care, nursed her back to health and when I went to send her on her way she wouldn’t go, stuck by my side till she passed.”

“I...I think you might have to be the most intriguing woman I’ve ever met.” Andromache watched Kassandra as she spoke, fascinated by the stories the younger woman had to tell. 

“The same can be said for you, Andy.” Andromache raised a brow after hearing the nickname, “Andy?” She watched as Kassandra flashed a kind smile at her “Glides of the tongue doesn’t it?” 

Andromache was silent for a moment, she had been called many names over her long life. Some were epithets of power, godliness and honour. Titles of leadership. A queen, an archon, a general. But as it went, a large number of the names became insults. People that were terrified of what she was and what she was capable of. She couldn’t remember if she’d ever just had a friendly nickname. 

Then again, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been able to call someone a friend. “Coming from you? It sounds wonderful.” She teased the Spartan woman, a smirk tugging at her lips. 

“Oh you are a flirt aren’t you Andy.” Kassandra rolled her eyes and scoffed at the woman’s flirtatious jest. 

“Eh, it’s been a while.” Andy shrugged and watched Kassandra carefully. She worried for the young woman. Well, young in her eyes. Kassandra had explained her golden staff and the Isu to Andy many times but it seemed she struggled to understand it herself. All these gods, these destinies all intertwined, messily woven together like a tapestry. 

She worried about the violence she could see in the warriors’ golden-brown eyes. Andy had seen violence in her long long life. Been both an arbiter and a dealer of violence. She didn’t want Kassandra to go down the path, the same path she still walked herself. If she could, she wanted to ensure the woman wouldn't have to endure the same painful loneliness as she had. Andy did not consider herself to be a good person, centuries of war and suffering had taught her that. 

Despite her worry for Kassandra’s fate, Andy felt herself growing ever closer with the other woman. A passing glance or a small smirk made her heart feel a way it hadn’t in many decades. To have someone she could talk to and have them understand what she was feeling. To have someone that could share the burden of time with her. Every laugh or teasing comment made the Scythians heart clench and a warmth pool in her stomach. 

Andy shook her head to clear her thoughts, looking to the horizon. “We should be arriving in Babylon within a day, the sun is setting soon so we best make camp sooner than later.” She looked at Kassandra who gave a nod. “There is an outpost just up ahead over that ridge, we’ll camp there for the night.”

“How’d you..?” Andy looked at her with confusion and intrigue,  _ was this a gift of foresight Kassandra had never told her about? _ _ That would be something interesting.  _ Kassandra pointed up at the sky, eagle squawking overhead “Eagle Bearer remember?” 

“How could I forget, Wolf of Sparta.” She teased, “You'll have to tell me about this bond you share with your eagle.” Kassandra hummed in acknowledgement, “Perhaps one day, God Killer.” She turned to Andy, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes and a teasing grin on her lips. 

—

The brilliant azure coloured Ishtar gate loomed above the two warriors as they entered the main city of Babylon. People milled about the vibrant marketplaces. Rich fabrics hung between the buildings, providing shade as vendors called out to passers-by to tempt them into spending their coin on a tasty dish or interesting trinket from a faraway city. 

Kassandra got off her horse, patting the strong steed before walking over to pay the stable master the fee for the board. She turned to Andy, slinging her pack onto her shoulder. “Follow me. I have someone I'd like you to meet.” She gestured for her to follow, walking down a side alleyway, pulling her cloak up. 

Andy followed her, doing the same with her cloak as she walked behind the misthios.”I did not know you had contacts in Babylon.” She pried, watching closely around each corner and above to each rooftop. 

“She is an old friend. I think she will like you.” Kassandra spoke, eyes darting down an alleyway, checking for patrolling guards or lurking townsfolk. She ducked under the archway, brushing her hand across the symbol engraved into the stonework of the arch. She walked down the stairs and turned back to Andy who was reading the carving. 

“In the House of Dust that I entered…” Andy spoke before she looked at Kassandra, “There sat the high priest and acolyte.” The misthios finished, “Now, I'm guessing you knew Gilgamesh personally?” She teased Andy as the warrior came down the staircase to stand with her at the door. “Once or twice, he was deified after his death.” She shrugged. 

Kassandra knocked on the wood of the door, three quick knocks and then two slower ones, “Seems he got the immortality he wanted, and he did it in a normal life span.” She laughed “Sounds a lot easier than what we got dealt.” 

The door creaked open a sliver, a hooded figure peeking out of the narrow gap. “Prove you are an ally to the order of dust.” The woman eyed Andy with suspicion before turning back to Kassandra. “I saw the Secret, discovered the Hidden, and brought knowledge of a time before the deluge.” She quoted, looking at the woman and then looking over her shoulder at Andy, “she can be trusted I assure you.”

The woman behind the door stayed silent for a few moments, mulling over Kassandras’ words before she opened the door, “You weren’t followed?” She asked, shutting the door behind them and placing the wooden plank into the lock mechanism. With the door shut, the natural light was cut out from the room. Candles were scattered across the moderately sized room the trio now stood in, their flickering light providing a dim light yet a familiar warmth. Scrolls and tablets lined the shelves, weapons scattered throughout the main room of the underground home. Narrow halls branched off to smaller rooms, small skylights allowed natural light to cascade through and fresh air flow through.

“Who do you think I am?” Kassandra asked, the tone of mock offence in her voice and a glint of humour in her eyes. 

“Just making sure.” She stepped back from the door and turned to the two warriors, removing her hood, brown curly hair tumbling out, “It's good to see you again Kassandra, I was afraid you had gotten yourself killed with all you meddling in the affairs of the order.” 

“And it is good to see you again Iltani. I’m hurt you think I’d get myself killed by the Order, I really am.” The keeper pulled her hood down, motioning for Andy to do the same, “This is Androm-”

“Andy.” The Scythian cut Kassandra off, side-eying her before turning to Iltani as she took her hood down “I’m Kassandra’s companion.” That was a vague enough answer. Enough information for Ilthani to trust her as a friend of Kassandra’s and it seemed to work.

“Well, if you haven’t killed her by now then I suppose I can trust you, for now, don’t make me change my mind about that.” Iltani looked at the pair and gestured them over to the table. 

“So, tell me. Are our plans still in motion?” She crossed her arms, looking over at Kassandra and Andy.

Kassandra took out five medallions from her pack, each engraved with the Faravahar, the symbol of the Persian sect of the Order, tossing them down onto the map covered table, “Alexander’s generals, Polymedes and Rizon are dead. That led us to three other minor members, Nestor, Pharnakes and Atossa. With their influence cut from Alexander’s mind, I think we can change our plans.” Kassandra looked up at Iltani.

The woman tossed two other medallions down on the table “We can change our plans. Shala did her duty well thanks to you giving her some extra training before you left.” She looked up at Kassandra, who nodded slowly and leaned against the table. She looked over the map, moving the small figures around, muttering to herself. 

Andy looked between the two, hearing Kassandra’s mutterings, “What  _ exactly _ was your original plan?” She inquired, watching as Kassandra looked up to Iltani and raised a brow at her, “It was your plan Iltani, you tell her.” 

“Our original plan was that if we couldn't take down Alexander's generals that were in the Order then we, I, would kill Hephaestion. If he were to die, Macedon would lose its king for certain.” She looked at Andy and then to Kassandra. “But, with the work of you two and Shala, our problems have solved themselves. Thank the gods.” 

Iltani watched Kassandra, “Speaking of Gods, any words from your Parton Hermes?” The misthios pushed herself off the table and shook her head “No word from him at all which I have to admit has been nice.” She stifled a laugh and looked at Iltani, “if he tells me anything more I’ll be sure.” 

“Good, while you are waiting,” Iltani walked over to the far wall, taking some scrolls and a stone tablet off the shelves before coming back, “some jobs I think will match the skills you two posses.”

Kassandra looked at her, even after all these years, her skills as a mercenary could still be put to good use. Iltani had been good to her whenever she was in the city or met with one of her many contacts across the empire, providing odd jobs that would keep her coin purse full. She looked at the tablet, nodding as she read through. The mercenary nodded and tucked them into her pack “Thank you Iltani.” She gave a small bow to the woman.

“Of course Kassandra. Now, you two get going. Make sure no one sees you on your way out.” Iltani gave a kind smile to Andy, “It’s been a pleasure to meet you, my guild and I thank you.” She gave a small bow as her lips curled into a smirk “Make sure Kassandra doesn’t get herself killed, she can be a reckless idiot sometimes—“

“We should be going.” The words came quickly from Kassandra’s lips, a blush of embarrassment spreading over her freckled cheeks. Andy had to bite her lip to stifle the snicker threatening to burst from her lips at the sight of the fierce warrior blushing so brightly. Andy pulled her eyes away from Kassandra, looking to Iltani “Thank you for your help, and don't worry. I'll make sure Kassandra doesn't get herself killed.” She gave a teasing smile 

The mercenary rolled her eyes “I’ve lived this long haven’t I?” Iltani shook her head with a laugh at Kassandra’s words, “How you have I don’t know. Maybe Hermes had your back after all.” She unlocked the door and peeked out the narrow opening to see if there were any guards passing. “You're in the clear. Until I see you again, be at peace, the both of you.” 

“Be at peace.” Kassandra spoke, smiling at Iltani as the two warriors left, making their way out of the house of dust and back to the world of the living. Kassandra smiled up at the rooftop where an eagle was perched, “Watching out for us Thyia?” The warrior outstretched her arm as Thyia landed on her arm, chirping happily. 

“You really need to explain the whole eagle thing to me.” Andy laughed as she watched Kassandra softly pet her bird companion. “We should find a place to stay for the night, I'll tell you then about all my eagle companions.” She watched as her eagle took off into the darkening sky before pulling her hood back up. 

The pair walked together to the main market of the city. Vendors and citizens bustled about the stalls, giving the occasional glance to the two heavily armed warriors. “I’ll try to find us a place to stay for the night,” Kassandra spoke, looking over the crowds “there are order guards crawling about.”

“I'll find us something to eat, replenish our rations. Pass me your pouch and some coins.” Andy spoke. Kassandra untied her ration pouch she kept on her belt, handing it over to Andy along with her light feeling coin pouch. “I'll meet you at the statue when I'm done. Might take a little while” She spoke, winking at Andy before disappearing into the crowds. 

Andy leant against the statue, watching and listening to the musicians in the square. The sun had dipped below the horizon and she was beginning to feel the bite of the night air on her skin. All around candles and lanterns were lighting up the city. “Beautiful isn't it?” She jumped slightly at the sound of Kassandra’s voice, frowning at the chuckle that came from the Spartan woman, “Again? Really?” 

“It's only the second time I've caught you off guard.” She came to stand in front of the Scythian, Andy could see the speckles of blood on her armour and knuckles, the way her hair was coming out of her braid, “come up short on the room payment?” Andy chucked at Kassandra, who in return rolled her eyes. “What makes you think that?” The other woman quipped as she leant against the stone statue, looking at the musicians in the square, “Reminds me of Kephallonia. The solstice festival, all the music and all the lights. The singing and drinking...”

“You miss it?” Andy looked at Kassandra, sensing some sadness and longing in her voice. “I know that by your standards, it hasn’t been that long, but yes I miss it. Not having a care in the world and drinking so much or Markos’ awful wine, I'd wake up on the beach with a blinding headache.” Kassandra looked down, stray hairs obscuring the sheepish smile on her face. 

Andy smiled at her, “It doesn’t matter how old you are, although I can’t remember my exact home...I remember the feeling. Of not having a care in the world.” the Scythian wouldn’t admit that she felt that feeling with Kassandra. Even as the pair travelled across the empire hunting the Order, the nights spent under the stars, the stories shared had stirred memories and feelings she had buried long ago. 

Kassandra looked at her, the last hint of a smile on her lips fading, “I hate to ruin this moment but there is an Order guard across the market. Unless we plan on causing a scene, I suggest we get to the tavern.” Her voice was hushed and low, eyes flicking back to the heavily armoured soldier standing at the opposite end of the market. Andy nodded, pulling her cloak up, “Lead the way.”

—

“You’re cheating.” 

“You’re just bad at the game.” Andy laughed, resetting the pieces on the board. She looked at Kassandra, grinning at the frown on her brow and pout on her lips.

“In my defence, I’ve only played a few times.” The misthios picked up the tetrahedron shaped dice and rolled them, moving her pieces accordingly. She leaned back against the low bed frame and waited for Andy to make her move. 

Andy made her play, moving her pieces onto the board, “Keep telling yourself that.” She watched as Kassandra took her turn, humming at her moves before taking the dice, “it's a game of skill and wit, you may have bested me with a blade before but that doesn’t mean you can beat me at this game.” Andy smirked, knocking a piece off the board, enjoying the look of frustration knitted on her brow. 

Kassandra huffed as she rolled again “Gods you’re cocky.” She muttered, moving her pieces, brown knotted in concentration. She was intent on beating the woman at one round at least of the game they had been playing for hours. The candles next to the board were burning low, wax dripping down into their bronze trays. 

“Speaking of Gods, Patron Hermes?” Andy inquired, taking a bite of the baklava she’d bought in the market. She was fond of the sweet snack and enjoyed the variations that every city had. She had with the vendor that she could place the origin or the snack just based on the ingredients used. He had laughed, telling her only someone that was one hundred winters old would be able to tell. Andy had to stifle a laugh at his comment. If only he knew. 

“Iltani doesn't know anything about who I really am. She doesn't need to know, it would put her in too much danger. Since I carry the staff of Hermes, I just pass it off that I'm a follower of Hermes and that he is the one that speaks to me. Aletheia doesn't like it much, the real Hermes is a right Malaka.” Kassandra looked at her, gesturing for her to make her play.

“You've met your gods?” She raised a brow as she rolled the dice, setting the pebble on the board. “In a sense, I have. The staff has its purpose, I had to learn it. Just be glad Aletheia isn't here right now, I'd be kicking your ass at this game then.” Kassandra laughed as she rolled, finally managing to knock one of Andy's pieces off the board. 

“Oh really? How do I know that move wasn't her doing?” Andy watched her with a teasing smirk tugging at her lips, the sound of the other woman's laugh warming her heart. “If she were really here you would know. She's been silent since I left Crete and every day I thank the fates for that.” Kassandra sat back and watched as Andy rolled the dice, “you know…” she started, wanting to change the subject. Or perhaps trying to deflect any more discussion about Aletheia and get the discussion off herself, “I have never tried baklava, I've heard about it but it's not my type of sweet.” she silently cursed herself for not being able to pick a better topic. 

Andy looked up from the board, meeting Kassandra’s eyes, “really? What is your type of sweet then?” Kassandra shrugged, watching her with a small smirk, “Pramnian wine is delightful with the right company. If I'm staying in one place for a while, I might treat myself to some honeyed figs.” 

“Figs? Wine? Aren't you a woman of taste?” Her voice was teasing, not missing the innuendo of her words nor the look in her eyes. Andy told herself it was just a trick of the candlelight giving her eyes that look. “Here,” she took the other square of the sweet out of the paper. She had intended on sharing it with the other woman either way, “have a taste.” 

Kassandras’ smirk grew and she raised a brow at the Scythian, “I'd much rather taste it off your lips.” Confidence dripping off every word. 

Andy was taken aback by her words and the tone she took, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. So many times the thought of kissing the Spartan had crossed mind. The roguish charm she exuded made her feel like an idiot sometimes. She thought back to when the pair were in Siwa, tailing the army. The pair had sparred by the waters edge in the dusk light. Andy laughed when she had bested the keeper, pinning her down in the soft dirt, eyes focusing on the womans' lips for just a little too long. Now that Kassandra had returned the feeling, Andy felt herself at a loss for words. 

Coming back to reality, she looked at Kassandra, a grin spreading across her face. In the grand scheme of things, if this didn't work out, she had centuries to live. She had spent nearly a decade pining after the woman and at this moment she had no intention of waiting any longer. “It took you this long to ask?” She teased, more than amused at the now flustered mercenary. 

“Well...I...I just...I didn’t think...” All the confidence Kassandra had, melted away, her cheeks flushing a deep red “I wasn't expecting a follow-up.” She admitted, a small grin creeping onto her lips.

“At long last, I've caught the mighty Kassandra off her guard.” Andy moved the game board to the side, moving closer to Kassandra until her lips were almost touching the Spartans'. She looked into her brown eyes leaning her weight against the strong warrior. “Only took me how long?” She teased, a small laugh escaping her lips.

“Then don't make me wait any longer.” Kassandra breathed, closing the gap between them, catching Andromaches' lips in hers. Savouring the sweetness and softness of her lips. Kassandra ran her hands down Andy's body till they came to rest at her hips. She felt Andy smirk against her lips before pulling back, eyes filled with desire and passion. 

The Scythian let her hands wander, “Now misthios,” She intertwined her fingers with Kassandras', voice low as she leaned in to whisper in her ear, “how about I get you out of that armour and show you how much  _ I've _ really been waiting for this.” Her cocky smirk became a warm smile as she pressed Kassandra back and kissed the blushing woman once more. 

—

“Why do you wear a drachma around your neck?” Andy watched as the misthios rubbed her thumb over the winged pendant in an almost rhythmic fashion, the gold shimmering slightly in the low light, the candles had all but burnt out and now the small room was only lit by the single candle on the bedside. Andy pulled her messy hair back beginning to braid it.

“Oh?” Kassandra was pulled from her dazed thoughts. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking down and the necklace she wore. She had started to wear it after her brother had died. He was the last in her family to die and the circumstances of his passing still pained her. If she were to outlive everyone she cared for, perhaps even her own gods, she wanted to have her payment to the afterlife with her at all times. 

“It's for the ferryman, whenever this heir of memories shows herself I suppose that will be my time.” She looked at Andy, a small laugh threatening to spill past her lips, “That's if the gods aren't still mad at me. But in short, if I outlive everyone I care about, I don't want to be stuck at the banks of the Styx unable to see them for an eternity. It is a grim thought, I know.”

Andy shrugged as she secured her braid with the leather cording, “I think it's human. Since you can't naturally die, you're afraid of what might happen when and if you do. Keeping your humanity is the hardest part of all this.” She moved to sit by Kassandra, leaning back against the wood. “The whole fact that death is inevitable scares me. Even more, since I know I can't die.” Andy looked at Kassandra, studying the warriors face in the low light “I had a priestess tell me that one day the immortality will just run out, one day my wounds won't heal.”

“I wouldn’t trust her word. The oracle said my brother would bring ruin to Hellas, he didn’t. There are two types of people I don't trust, those in the order or priestesses.” She counted on her fingers, “actually three, wine merchants.” She laughed airly and looked at Andy “Don't worry about the words of a false idol.” 

Andy smiled at her, leaning over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear “You are incredibly wise for someone you age. Did Sokrates teach you?

“My age?” Kassandra spoke with mock hurt in her voice, “I'm not  _ that  _ young and yes he did teach me” she rolled her eyes, seeing the smile on Andy's lips. “Enough talk of death, at this moment it does not concern us.” A mischievous grin spread across Kassandras' lips, “I still haven't beat you at a round of your game yet and I fully intend on kicking your ass.”

“Oh, you are going to regret that choice misthios.”

—

In most cases, there were two sides to any city. Light and dark. Of course, there were infinite complexities that made a city operate as it should. The two warriors however only needed to know light and dark. The light was the airy politics, villas of the cities rich and powerful. The grand temples with their burning incense and flowing silk banners. Only money there would be in protecting the rich. The dark, however, was where the skills of the pair would be put to good use. That's how Andy and Kassandra had found themselves running over the low rooftops of the city, bandits hot on their heels.

It had been the last job on the list Iltani had given them and for good reason. It required precision and almost two weeks of sneaking around in the shadows between their other jobs to get enough information. Talking to farmers and market vendors about the guild of bandits terrorising the locals down by the docks, stealing their merchandise as it was unloaded off the feluccas. 

“Drop down into the alley! We can corner them!” Andy called as she ducked under a shade cloth, looking at Kassandra who nodded. “You take the left, I'll take the right,” she called back before dropping down into the alley, landing and swiftly drawing her blade. Andy leapt down just as the bandits did. She stood back to back with the taller woman, bronze labrys firmly in her grip. 

“Did you say we would corner them or they would corner us?” Kassandra called over her shoulder and more bandits dropped down from the rooftop. She gripped her blade firmly, waiting for her moment to strike. In a split second, the pair moved with grace and ferocity, cutting down the bandits with ease. The sound of clashing iron echoing off the walls of the narrow alleyway. Sparks flew as a bandit's blade collided with Kassandras' bracer just as she parried. The force knocked him back into the dirt with Andy finishing him off with her axe. 

Kassandra turned to face the bandits at the other end of the alley. “Afraid to fight me, cowards?!” A smirk on her face as they dropped their weapons and scurried away from them. She laughed to herself, “that's what I thought.” She wiped her bloodied blade on the cloak of a fallen bandit. 

“Kassandra, look.” Her head snapped back to see Andy crouched by one of the dead bandits. Andy tugged the necklace off him and wiped the blood off the polished metal. “The Faravahar.” She muttered as she passed it to Kassandra. “More order guards…”

“You two must Andy and Kassandra.” The voice of a young woman came. Kassandra pivoted on her heel, blade pointed towards the now frightened young woman. “And who are you? Come to avenge your friends?” 

‘No, my name is Beltis. Iltani sent me. She said to follow the sound of clashing blades and a cocky attitude.” She shot a glare at Kassandra who rolled her eyes “Of course she did. What does she want?” Kassandra sheathed her blade and crossed her arms across her chest.

Beltis looked at the two warriors and produced a scroll from her leather satchel, “Scouts spotted Alexander and his army just past the mountains. He is returning to Babylon with his new wife and new territory under his belt.” Kassandra took the scroll, reading over Iltanis scribbled writing. Andy stood, looking at the young woman, “anything else?”

Beltis nodded and cleared her throat, “She requests you stay with us rather than in a tavern. There will be order guards crawling all over this city in the coming days.” She looked behind the two warriors at the bandits, seeing the shine of the order medallions even through the blood. “You've already found some so I suggest you follow me immediately.” The bluntness in her voice was obvious as she pulled her cloak up, turning on her heel and walking back into the busy street, disappearing into the crowd. 

“Well,” Kassandra started, passing the scroll to andy and tucking the medallion into one of the pouches at her waist, “it seems our plans have changed, again.” 

—

The city dramatically changed in the days leading up to the young king's arrival. Pennant flags hung from the buildings and temples. The theatre was decorated with garlands and banners with the king's emblem. People milled about the markets, gossiping about hopefully being able to see Alexander as he paraded throughout the city. All unaware of the threat that hid in the shadows and patrolled the streets at night. 

The day of his arrival was tense. Kassandra had left the house of dust not long after sunrise, saying something about a strange feeling as she slipped out and onto the silent streets. Iltani looked over the table at Andy, she cleared her throat before speaking “You should go find her, I don't like that she has been out there so long without sending any word back to us.” 

Even underground, music and singing could be heard. The Scythian looked up from sharpening her axe as she heard the worry in the woman's voice. “I'll go find her--” she was cut off by a loud knock at the door. Iltani walked over to the door and cracked it opening. Muffed words were exchanged and the door opened fully, Beltis stepped inside and looked directly at Andy, out of breath after running through the crowded streets.

“Kassandra sent for you, she’s by the Esagila. Alexander is just outside of the city gates.” She breathed heavily with every word. Andy gave a quick nod, securing her axe on her back before rushing out the door and into the busy streets. 

Kassandra leant against the low stone wall, watching as the crowd cheered loudly at the arrival of Alexander. The young ruler was draped in rich golds and reds, a wreath of twisted olive branches tangled in his golden hair as he rode on horseback past the Esagila on his way to the amphitheatre. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had washed over her early in the morning. 

“There you are,” Andy spoke, leaning against the stonework. She lowered her cloak, seeing the tense look on Kassandras' face. The woman had been easy to recognise not just because of the Spartans' height and build but due to the brooding look on her face that harshly contrasted against the others in the crowd. 

“Something isn't right...I can feel it.” She spoke in a hushed tone, eyes trained on Alexander. There was something different about the young king since she had last seen him. Something both sinister and powerful. Kassandra pushed off the wall and looked to Andy, gesturing for her to follow as she dipped into the crowd. 

Andy followed after her, moving with the crowd as they all made their way to the grand theatre. She lost Kassandra for a moment before spotting her again. She went to move forward but it was just as Alexander stepped onto the stage. His generals flanking him and he spread his arms, a grand staff in one hand as the crowd cheered his name. Horns blared at his arrival, adding to the already chaotic atmosphere. Andy looked to Kassandra, seeing the expression of rage across her face. 

Kassandra felt her heart drop when she saw the grand sceptre he held, she felt the hair on her neck and arms prickle with heat. The same feeling she had felt under Thera and in the petrified forest. It was the same electrifying sensation she felt when she used the full power of the staff. All the sound around her seemed to cut out as Alexander launched into his grand speech, singing the praises of the gods that had blessed him with the power to strengthen his mighty empire. Kassandra felt herself burning with rage and anger for even letting him get his hands on the sceptre. The light around her faded, a voice echoing in her head, struggling to be heard. 

_ “Kill him, Keeper, Kill him now!”  _ Aletheia hissed in her mind, breaking her long silence. Kassandra trained her eyes on Alexander, the pendant around her next shining as she summoned all its power to summon a dagger in her hand. She pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the cheers at Alexander's words. The Keeper gripped the blade tightening, knuckles whitening when she felt someone grab her free hand. 

Andy had seen Kassandra summon the dagger and immediately rushed through the crowd, pushing revellers aside to grab Kassandras' hand, pulling the woman to face her. She could see the golden light fading from her eyes. Eyes that were filled with more rage than Andy had ever seen the woman exhibit. “Don't be a fool, Kassandra, even if you can't die a fate worse than death awaits you if you kill him now. You know that and I know that.” She spoke over the loudness of the crowd.

Kassandra looked at her and then to Alexander. Between his speech, the cheers of the crowd and Aletheias voice shouting in her mind it was pure chaos. Andy was right, if she killed him now she would not only expose herself to the order but Andy as well. “Put down your blade Kassandra, we need a better plan if we are to kill him.”

The mercenary took a breath, the blade evaporated from her hand as a faint golden light filled her eyes. The pendant returned to its place around her neck. The crowd erupted with cheers and shouts as the king finished his speech. Kassandra narrowed her eyes at him just as he made direct eye contact with her. 

Alexander looked at his staff and then down at the woman in the crowd. A grin spread across his face, manic and unhinged. His sceptre glowed slightly with a xanthous light. 

_ “You are not the only one with gifts from the gods, Kassandra.”  _

A shiver ran down Kassandras' spine, her hand slipped from Andys' grip when she heard the voice of the king in her mind just as she could hear Aletheias. Kassandra watched as Alexander bowed his head at her, manic grin still on his face before he took a grand bow at the crowd, eyes trained on Kassandra and Andy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo things are starting to shape up!
> 
> Thanks for reading and drop a comment if you wish <3
> 
> want to play the game that Andy and Kassandra play, you can play an online version here:  
> https://royalgameofuronline.com/


End file.
